disneyzombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
My Year
"My Year" is a song from the Disney Channel movie Z-O-M-B-I-E-S, sung by Zed, Addison, Eliza, Bucky, and Bonzo. It was written by Jack Kugell, Hanna Jones and Matt Wong. Background Everyone is leaving for the first day of school, saying how the upcoming school year is going to be their year. Trivia Lyrics Addison I'm fired up Try outs today I'm gonna blow 'em Away Yeah! Dad says I can't go wrong No! As long I keep this on Oh! Seabrook's been the best Like forever Mom's counting on me No pressure Cheer is in my family's genes Come on let's do this thing! Zed What up everybody Let me set the scene Fresh new start for Young boy young Z You saw pops For dad he's cool He's just stressed About my first day of school They say "be careful These Humans can be mean" But I'm still going for The football team This might look tough But home sweet home Just a little bit of dust Little bit of Mold But it ain't so bad On this side of the tracks But we make it work with A little bit of bit of swag Addison On this side we just Keep winning If you try to Fit in Watch it come together be the best one ever Because it's my time This is gonna be my year Both Been waiting for this moment Yeah I'm gonna own it You can watch me Shine This is gonna be my Year My Year, my Year, my, my Addison My year Zed My year Addison This is gonna be my year Zed Now let me introduce you to my friend Eliza Eliza We'll never be accepted Zombies need to rise up Fight the good fight Stand for what's right We get the worst jobs And a curfew at night They make us where uniforms That all look the same Why is it just us that's Being treated this way I say we stick it To their institution You want justice? We need a revolution Zed You got a point But today's an improvement Cause baby steps still Movement Hey Bonzo! Come and spit a verse Bonzo A zig zagg gwag gwad ziggy got gon ziggity got goat zag zugg got zong Eliza He just dropped that In Zombie Zed Yeah all he said Is he's hungry All Jump, Jump, Jump, Jump Oh! Addison my cuz, Bucky's the man Our very own cheer rock star Bucky No more autographs please Stay where you are Another year and I only Get better another cheer Another varsity letter All This year we just can't lose Bucky Well I'm gonna win Yall can come too All My Year, my year, my year, my year Jump, jump, jump My year, my year Jump, jump, jump Yy year Watch it come together be the best one ever Because it's my time This is gonna be my year Been waiting for this moment Yeah I'm gonna own it You can watch me Shine This is gonna be my Year My Year, my Year, my, my My year My year Addison This is gonna be my year Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Group Songs